Inabitions
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: After a long day without missions, Olivia Queen is determined to improve herself when it comes to her aim. On the other hand, Dean Lance is jealous of how much time she spends with Henry, this will be a test whether his unnoticed feelings will come out or will the unwanted tension pull them apart. (Genderbend twoshot).
1. Distractions

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Justice League and all features belonging to DC Comics.  
_**

**_Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. Pointers and tips will really be beneficial. There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful._**

**_I have realised that there's not that many JLA genderbend fanfictions around the net. This is my first DC fanfic, since I have been waiting to do one for a long time. _  
**

_**I have done some research on some characters on DC Wikia and other things. My writing isn't the best nor have I done genderbend before so it's a first for everything.**_

* * *

**Distractions  
**

Olivia Queen, known as Green Arrow was at target practice, she was a perfectionist and wanted to improve on her stance and how she fired her arrows during her solo crime fighting missions. Being in the Justice League with several other women made Olivia feel valued, being the only archer.

The emerald archer had to overcome a lot in her life, being an only child and having to be the owner of Queen Industries, she had to face a lot of sexism in Star City, as some men thought as a woman, she couldn't run her business and was nothing more than a spoiled heiress.

Olivia had not been on a League mission in a week, it was a slow week because some of the others were on major missions. Being one of the only humans in the Justice League felt intimidating, being on a team with some of the most powerful heroes in the world.

The woman was very pretty, being Star City's play girl. Olivia had mid length blonde hair, her eyes were green and her skin was slightly tanned. Olivia was focused; she had a lean build, even though she was woman and fighting people twice her size.

She had met mythological figures such as Wonder Warrior and Aquawoman. Aliens like Superwoman, Hawkboy and Martian Manhuntress. Other different people like magician Zena Zatara, speedster The Flash, an elastic woman known as Plastic Lass and Green Lanterns Haley Jordan and Joan Stewart.

Fellow crime fighters like Black Condor and Batwoman, who were known to Olivia, as she had fought with the caped crusader before and was close allies with the woman behind the cowl, also redeemed criminal legacy child Hunter.

Olivia didn't want to make a mistake or fail a mission, she always strives to prove others wrong and be better. Whether it was a better businesswoman in her company or as Green Arrow fighting crime. The woman had hit the target every single time during practice.

The heroine of Star City had known Dean Laurence Lance had been standing outside of the door for five minutes or more. Olivia always had a thing for the man, who wore a costume that would assume his sexuality because it looked quite feminine on him and was an overachiever, just like she was.

Dean was still in his Black Condor uniform, knowing he had just come from a mission. The man was very handsome, with his mid length golden blonde hair tied in a small ponytail and his blue eyes made Olivia blush, even though she had to focus. He was quite tall, lean and slightly muscular, as he trained every day to keep in shape.

Olivia wasn't a jealous woman but she always was concerned when Dean went out crime fighting with Batwoman, knowing she was a playgirl under the cowl.

Olivia knew how to hide her feelings well, being media trained by her parents has taught her how to hide things well away from the general public, as she knew how to hide things from the League.

"I don't know how you pull off wearing such an outfit" The emerald archer said arrogantly. "Does it bother your dad?"

"It has a tendency to throw the enemies off their game?" Dean replied subtly

"It is intentional?"

"What do you think, Queen?"

"I think Breanna has her eyes on you"

"Why"

"You guys do fight crime together"

"I am disinterested, we are just friends"

"You are a free man"

"Relationships are not customary, for someone of my situation, being part of a legacy family and women trying to use me for my good looks and fortunes"

"It's the same with men"

"What about yourself, party girl?" the young man winked at the archer woman with his hand on her shoulder

"I don't date, its part of the playgirl thing. Long term relationships don't work for me"

"I'm sure there is a man willing to love you, even if you are a self-obsessed egotist"

"It seems we share a common sentiment of not being worthy to others because of superhero identities"

"Why train alone?"

"Thinking about something, why do you train alone?"

"Not a huge admirer of Daniel's warrior strength"

"He did beat Hercules and is blessed by the Greek gods"

"Aren't you attracted to him?"

"Every woman in the League is, he is like the perfect specimen"

"What about you?"

"Wonder Warrior's not my type of man"

"Then, what is your type"

"Someone normal"

Dean didn't want to assume Olivia liked him; he had been hurt by many women in the past because he knew they only used him for his fortunes. The crime fighter was not a stranger towards Olivia being jealous of Batwoman because they only had a kissed once on a mission.

Maybe, it was this fear which was holding Dean back, from having a real relationship with Olivia because of how women always compete with each other, especially for the affection of men. Olivia was the type of person, who would find opportunities to make fun of Dean.

Another reason why both of them couldn't pursue a relationship because of Henry, he was a man willing to win over Olivia's affection, even though she didn't want him. Dean knew all about Henry's past from Batwoman, he was a criminal legacy child in Gotham and was dangerous and manipulative.

From the Condor costume, to the most queer outfit which would make people question Dean's sexuality. Olivia's unlikely friendship with Dean was something she valued over the others she had in the League, as they did missions together.

"Want to spar?" Dean offered, knowing the archer's hesitance since she was very flirty and never missed a chance to gawp at him

"No, thanks" Olivia suggested, getting back to target practice

"You afraid of me being too close"

"I like being in control"

"Strong-willed, stubborn and uptight"

"I am not uptight"

"You never deny sparring with the other women but me"

"I wouldn't be caught dead losing to a man"

"Ahh, a proud feminist"

"Only once, don't expect me to hold back"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you"

"You care about me"

"Don't push it, Queen"

"Don't worry, I won't crush up your face, pretty boy"

Olivia wasn't expecting to have another sparing match right now, she had already spared with Batwoman once in training. Sometimes, the emerald archer denied she has feelings for her queer outfitted partner, during sparing matches; she would be embarrassed if Dean tried to kiss her.

Olivia was optimistic about whether she could have a real relationship, with a man who wouldn't user her for her fortunes and celebrity status in Star City. The archer had turned around to only have the Black Condor try and sneak attack her, as she grabbed his arm to pin Dean against the wall.

This sparing match would be useless, since Olivia and Dean were equally matches when it came to hand to hand combat. Olivia would have an excuse in this sparing match to see more of Dean's desirable body, such as his slightly muscular frame, being a hard hitter on the field.

The woman had the thought in her head of not being good enough, to compare herself to Breanna Wayne when it came to who Dean liked more; an archer or a pro crime fighter with more sidekicks than any hero in the world.

Olivia had a thing for Henry Bertinellli in the past, before finding out he was a legacy child of a mafia in Gotham. She was cordial with Hunter, even though Dean had an issue with him being around the woman. The archer had released Dean from her hold.

"What do you want, Lance?" Olivia said in her usual snarky sense of humour

"I've...always wanted to hold your hand" Dean replied slowly, holding the archer's hand gently. Smoothing her fingers with his thumb softly

"It...feels good"

"Are you coming onto me, Olivia?"

"You started it first"

"Batwoman and I have nothing going on; it was a dumb mistake on a mission"

"So who would you choose?"

"I've always liked you, Olivia" the martial artist whispered in the archer's ear, whilst cupping her face. "I couldn't stand the idea of Henry being with you"

"I only indulged in Henry's company was to get your attention"

Olivia could feel Dean's lips press onto her neck, the kiss was gentle, as he was himself. The woman had her arms around the man, as his hands gripped onto her waist, making her feel like a real woman, from the trashy novels her fellow League members read when not on missions.

Dean lost himself in Olivia's embrace; all he wanted was to remove the mask from her eyes, to show her that he is able to love the woman behind the mask. Throughout his life, Dean had experienced women, who only used him because he was a legacy child, son of the previous Black Condor and a high class detective.

This embrace, the raw feeling of love was foreign to Dean, until he started to feel jealous towards Henry for moving onto _his _Olivia. The man codenamed Hunter was a criminal legacy child, he was everything Dean hated in a person but the man redeemed himself and proved useful for the League.

Olivia pressed her lips onto Dean's; it was what she had been waiting for since their last mission together, along with Henry and Breanna. The archer had always had a soft spot for her pretty bird. She gasped to find Dean's lips onto her throat in small peppery kisses.

The woman was a playgirl, an expert on how to get a man's attention, just by using her winning charm. She was very resistant in allowing Dean's fingers to intertwine with hers, on the way into one of the Watchtower bedrooms, as neither of them knew what was next in store for them.

* * *

_**A/N: What do you guys think of it, since it's my first dabbling into DC since I'm taking a break from Marvel and getting into DC stuff again.** _


	2. Love Changes You

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of my twoshot. This is the first time I have done genderbend fanfiction, if there is a postitve reception, then I might do more in the future.  
**

* * *

**Love Changes You  
**

Inside the room, Olivia had gossebumps on her arms, feeling the anticipation of having a genuine sexual experience with someone she cared about. She could feel Dean's lips kiss on her neck; she could feel his hand caress her waist. This made Olivia's body quiver in excitement.

The woman turned around to unzip his leather jacket to see his chiseled chest. He still caressed her through his gentle fingers which sent shivers down her spine. Olivia was used to exposing her body to potential suitors during one night stands; she blushed when it was in front of a man she liked.

Dean guided his tongue down her neck; it was wet, as the nerves in the woman's neck tingled. "I don't like it when I see you with Henry" the man whispered sensually. It implied Dean's dislike for Henry was more than him being a criminal legacy child, it was competition.

"I get jealous...seeing him look at you that way" Dean said softly, with his fingers were slowly cupping her breasts. Olivia gasped, feeling the sensations her body was used to, as she liked being touched by a man she had wanted for a long time.

The archer placed small kisses on the man's chest, causing him to moan. "Mmm...this feels good". The woman had known Dean had liked her too, even though he didn't like her being around Henry. The woman had him in her arms; their lips were latching onto each other in intense hunger and lust. Tongues lashed against each other in the dance of seduction.

At this moment, they stripped each other of their clothes and moved onto the bed. The want and desire begins to overwhelm the pretty bird boy and the emerald archer. Hunger burns within, desire to possess and make love to each other what they wanted.

Olivia felt her clit throb. He cupped her breasts, kneading them in a soft rhythm. "Dean..." Olivia whispered. "Shh..." he said, sucking her lower lip. His fingers tugging her tender nipples. Dean was kissing her with wild desire. "Maybe I'm not so...oh, oh God..." Olivia groaned, as she could feel him, sucking, licking and biting her nipples, as she was whimpering. Olivia placed her hand on his face. His cheek was soft against her fingers.

The emerald archer could feel him inserting his, thick length inside her, with steady thrusts which made her moan and cry. "You're so tight" Dean moaned through his lips.

Dean was quick when thrusting into Olivia. Her arms were around his shoulders, as wet, sweaty naked flesh were slapping against each other.

Both of them moaned and groaned against each other. "Oh...God...this feels...good" she sighs. "I'm gonna come so hard" he growled in her ear. He gripped her hips in order to give the emerald archer the pleasure she wants. It was wild, naked lust for each other. His lips pressed onto hers with hunger and desire. Her tongue lashed at his.

He grasped his hands on her breasts, caressing them with tender fingers. Dean pressed his lips onto Olivia's abdomen which fuelled the desire within her, as she moaned in delight. "Oh...fuck" Dean growled, pounding his hips onto her clit with every deep thrust. Her fingers gripped the sweat-damp roots of his blonde hair. She kissed him as she rocked her hips against his. With her arms around his torso.

Olivia closed her eyes. She didn't know what she was feeling, as she felt a piercing wave of pleasure. Olivia never thought that his tongue was on her clit; she started to moan, as she could feel a climax coming and it did. The wave of white hot pleasure shocked electricity through her body. It was ecstasy and euphoria that she was feeling. "_Ollie_..." he came with a snarling release that riveted her.

Olivia was used to sleeping with other men; she was the playgirl of Star City and had a reputation to uphold. This time, her playgirl persona didn't matter. The emerald archer knew she just had sex for love, not to use the man for her own pleasures.

Under the black sheets, Dean's fingers were playing with Olivia's hair. The moment was peaceful, not having to worry about someone coming to kill either of them at night, apart from a jealous Hunter. Black Condor was sure he could have a loving relationship with Olivia, even though the other members of the League might disapprove.

Dean had Olivia in his arms; he felt a sense of pride and over protectiveness towards the woman because he cared about her. The foreign concept of love had proven to Dean that he was ignoring what he wanted was Olivia Queen.

"Are the walls soundproof?" Olivia asked in speculation, knowing how the other League members were nosey and didn't mind their own business

"Yes, Superwoman told me herself" Dean replied to the question

"Were you really that jealous of Henry?"

"He always had a vendetta against me"

"I was only cordial with him, just to be nice"

"I'm sorry...I was way over my head"

"At least, you were willing to fight for me"

"Unlike the snotty rich dudes, who flirt with you?"

"I never had feelings for them"

"Could we have a normal relationship, like other people?"

"If we do it our way, no more listening the other girls"

"We'll keep it between us, don't want Daniel getting excited"

"It would be nice for him"

"Why"

"It would give him the courage to ask out Batwoman without been tied up by his own lasso"

Olivia laughed at the sentiment, even though she felt sorry for the Spartan Prince because of his failed conquest on wooing the Dark Dame of Gotham City. The emerald archer had never seen Dean so gentle and soft, it was rare he was this way because he always wore a mask of assurance.

The idea of having a committed relationship was foreign to Olivia because she didn't understand the concept of commitment, being a playgirl in Star City. Sometimes, Olivia blamed her strict upbringing in a rich family where she had to be media trained at an early age.

Olivia liked seeing this side of Dean, a side that is most sensitive and sweet to her. She could feel his arms around her, as all he wanted was to protect her from those who wanted to hurt her. She wasn't used to a man being so caring towards her, as sex was a casual thing for her.

I love you" Dean said silently, through a quiet whisper, whilst falling asleep with Olivia in his arms. The young man usually never slept properly at night, fearful of the possibility of Henry killing him in his sleep and having the emerald archer for himself.

Olivia was sound asleep; in the arms of the man she cared and loved most in the world. The idea of true happiness can be in Olivia's future, even though she would have to grow out of this playgirl persona and be a real woman.

The feeling of warmth and safety never left Olivia. She could feel Dean's warm arms around her waist, with his lips onto her neck, she sighed in the gentleness of his kisses, as she felt loved and cared for by a man she was willing to have a proper relationship with in the future.


End file.
